User talk:Darknesslover5000
Role Play? I was thinking of maybe an Ahatake vs. Ihubiki on the roleplay forum, interested?--AkatsukiSama2421999 19:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK.--AkatsukiSama2421999 19:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ^^ Nice to meet ya too. Kai - Talk 16:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Jinchuriki? could my character Kyosuke Hyuga be the host of the two- tailed dog --YaijunRinnegan 02:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) this isn't much but if you ever want to make a okamizuka just go ahead and thank you again--YaijunRinnegan 02:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) anything else i should know about the two-tailed canine like special chakra transformations, jutsu and skills ect..--YaijunRinnegan 03:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If you have any ideas for a Seijuu Technique tell me--YaijunRinnegan 05:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) permission to use the Sanbi False Tailed Tiger? hey Aha, can i make a nin with the 3 tailed tiger?--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 06:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Aha, hows this? shes the host of the sanbi tiger......Yoko Mori--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 18:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) what do u think bout her dojutsu? the Hoshigan--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 22:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) but it isnt too powerful, so they should like it--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 22:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok no prob no problem so let gets this straight it can heal the host but not anyone else?--YaijunRinnegan 15:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) This may sound stupid but could i change the two tailed dog to a wolf plus wolves are more noble O.O well this is just a idea so you don't have to go with it --Kyosuke Hyuga17:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) okay Kyosuke Hyuga Does the two-tailed dog have any different type of chakra nature like yin and ect... Kyosuke Hyuga Do you know how to make a dojutsu on GIMP if you do could you tell me >.< --YaijunRinnegan 23:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I asked him but he still didn't answer yet YaijunRinnegan Re:um Seijuu Technique: Demonic Redemption is a jutsu which can either purify a demon or supress a demon or seal a demon--YaijunRinnegan 03:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Question Aha Hey, are the Giji Jinchuriki eligible for use in the forums? i wanted to know before i added both Sanbi-Tora and Ichibi-Mi to it for approval.--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 14:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i wont add anymore False tails--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 18:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Wonder? I'm just wondering but what does the eleven tailed ram do like ability wise--YaijunRinnegan 03:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can My character Crystal Yumogashi be the giji jinchuriki for the eleven tailed ram Note: This character is mine till my friend creates her account--YaijunRinnegan 04:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) what are the abilities of the ram?--YaijunRinnegan 05:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Um do you know if tentailedfox allows giji jinchurikis to use Secret Art: Earth Matrix technique?--YaijunRinnegan 01:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay--YaijunRinnegan 01:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea um could you see if I'm god modding the Ryuzuka Clan cause I'm thinking I am i just need a second party to check it out--YaijunRinnegan 01:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Does it take awhile for tentailedfox respond to a character submission and a question on his talk page?--YaijunRinnegan 21:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That sucks especially I've been waiting for a month or so--YaijunRinnegan 21:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Post Your up, man. -User:Sadow-sama Post2 Again, your turn. -User:Sadow-sama Post3 Your move. -User:Sadow-sama Chatango I can't get on. Could you try to get on and tell me if it's the server, or just my comp? Thanks. --Thepantheon 19:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Um.. This is a dumb quest but which character I should use for my first RP. and do you have any ideas for my newest character Kitsumaru. YaijunRinnegan 00:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Izayoi Suzuki *Kai Uchiha *Kazuki Yamasaki *Kado Ryuzuka He doesn't really respond to me YaijunRinnegan 00:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) May I have permission to use some of you Ice Release Techniques? My character Samui Soyohaze has Ice Release and I was wondering if I could use some of them. -Fahuem Thanks :) Hello! I'm from Sonic Fanon Wiki, where an admin-gone-power-crazed-jerk blocked me for two weeks. So I decided to check this place out. What's the deal with Roleplays around here? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Oh, okay. Could you tell me who the admins are that might be on now? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Thank you! --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Could I use some of your Ice Release jutsu for my character Tōkai --YaijunRinnegan 03:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you YaijunRinnegan 03:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) can i ask you something can i use Raijin for hiro nakamura's last eternal Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu. Itachi 24 03:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 Yaijun Um I was just wondering what do you think is Suigetsu second chakra natureYaijunRinnegan 23:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) K thanks. YaijunRinnegan 02:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the admins would care if I edited Kabuto Yakushi? YaijunRinnegan 23:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info.YaijunRinnegan 23:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) HI hey thanks for doing that on blaze release: susanoo i need someone to tell me how to do that myself, if you ever want to use one of my jutsu for your own character just ask. hey do you have any uchiha or other characters you want to RP with hiro even do i havent did a RP it would be fun to Trie. Itachi 24 19:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 Um is Thunder Release just for your Uchihas or is open to other Uchihas on the wikia? YaijunRinnegan 16:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) About Hibiki Ahatake, According to Ten The Iron Sand isnt a kekkei that was known to have been passed down, and even though Hibiki had it, since that came up (the reason i got it deleted) Please remove the iron sand from the page, Because im making this request and you owe me because i gave you the page to start with.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well Nevermind it, Ten jsut posted on Hibiki's talk that its allowed, i just thought bc he no two yaijun that it wasnt allowed.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 22:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The chat Tell the chat to piss off. They have no responsibility here on the wiki unless they are regular users and actually contribute. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 22:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : If it isn't obvious, the chat has made me very upset to the point where I don't even see the reason for going back. They're nothing but a bunch of arguing crack pots (save for a few, whom I'm sure you're aware of) and I will continue to ignore their opinions. This wiki is my concern, not them. Also, they need to be more specific with what they have issues with, not just a general number of articles; not that I care anyways. As long as my pages fit with the policies, I don't care what they think at all. End of story. If they don't like it, they can make thier own wiki with which they can mold however they wish. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 22:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) /* /* hello this is shirokei1 */ */ i would like to ask permission to use your character Yuri for her Rinnegan bloodline.Shirokei1 06:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) =Rinnegan= =Rinnegan= wanna rp with me hey I had a good idea for a rp yuri vs taji my character is very religious while yours thinks the world was created by accident does that sound like a good idea it will be a battle of religion vs no religion Derekmatthews33 02:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Icons How do you guys make those elemental icons? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Here it is man. Let me know if you want the color changed. Went for a color scheme that seemed to match the Raijin. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rp Sure why not. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 08:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind either way mate. Your wish if you want to ping me after posting on the rp :). Your turn on the rp. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 21:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry about that man. Will try not to do that anymore. Your up. Btw how exactly do we get the two of them to fight. Does Naruko bear a grudge against Naruto because of which she attacks him or do they just spar?--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You're up mate. And I gotta call it a night. A little too sleepy, so will continue tomorrow evening. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll upload the pic in a little while. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : :) I was just about to post the link here for the pic. Will post in the rp in an hour so, got a little something I gotta finish first. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 01:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) hey it seems you are using several of my genjutsu techniques, i don't mind letting u use them but at least do ask before adding them to ur characters page..........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 02:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Icon Here it is mate. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 20:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Frost Release Im requesting your permission to use Frost Release for one of my characters, Tsukihomaru Hyorin. He is an Ice Release user, with the ability to add Yin to an element. The character isnt finished yet, he is based on aspects of the moon, and I would like to add Frost to him, if it is alright. WanderingShinobi 02:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Frost Release Thanks alot, I appreciate it. WanderingShinobi 03:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Negima Fanon Yo!~ Just took a look at your Negima Fanon, and for something that just started for you, I gotta say not bad at all. Im a fan of said show, so you can count on seeing me as an editor on your Fanon site. WanderingShinobi 06:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My best character Nagi Inazuma WanderingShinobi 07:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tails I just have to get a few things about the forum clarified after which I will let you know. Just bear with me for a little while, I have my end of sem papers going on and yesterday and today are the first real break in papers that I have had. And though I have had some free time have been mostly spending it taking care of RL stuff or on another site. Am much more free today so will let you at some point today. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, you only need to ask if you want to make the host for the war RP. For your own use you dont need permission. Cheers and best of luck with your character! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Help. Hello, I posted asking about the RP forum on 10 tailed fox's talk page. For some reason when I went back to reply to the answer it would not let me post anything more on his page. The problem I am having with the RP forum is when I click on the "sign up" link it takes me to a blank web page with Board does not exist. Make sure you did not mis-type the URL written in the corner. Obviously this means I cant sign up and there fore cant post my character. Help. Hello, I posted asking about the RP forum on 10 tailed fox's talk page. For some reason when I went back to reply to the answer it would not let me post anything more on his page. The problem I am having with the RP forum is when I click on the "sign up" link it takes me to a blank web page with Board does not exist. Make sure you did not mis-type the URL written in the corner. Obviously this means I cant sign up and there fore cant post my character. Help. Hello, I posted asking about the RP forum on 10 tailed fox's talk page. For some reason when I went back to reply to the answer it would not let me post anything more on his page. The problem I am having with the RP forum is when I click on the "sign up" link it takes me to a blank web page with Board does not exist. Make sure you did not mis-type the URL written in the corner. Obviously this means I cant sign up and there fore cant post my character. Err very sorry about posting that 3 times, my computer is being a bastard! RE:Lunchtime Go ahead and start the article. I don't think I'll make it on the chat tonight, as I'll be on and off my computer, but if you'll start the article and leave the link on my talk page, I'll start posting right away. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Fanon Will you ever get back to Dragon Ball Fanon? You are the first with 1000 edits there :D<<-Raging Blast->> 13:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) And who's your writing partner? <<-Raging Blast->> 11:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering if i could use a variant of your Beast Shuriken, like instead of it being a Jinchuuriki Attack, could i make it a lightning release? I wounldn't make a new page, but i would just link the name to your Beast Shuriken. Nevermind I dont need to use your jutsu, zakairou let me use his version. Re:Infoboxes Your computer, they're fine on my end--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, Global Link will be opened tomorrow on the 13th XD--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hibiki After several users, including me have discussed, Hibiki Ōtori is going to have to go through a major overhaul. The Iron Sand was something that was discussed on the talk page and I honestly don't mind it, your story works fine as the Great Grandson. What raises problems are the following. *'Puppet Techniques': Such mastery is pushing it, especially with his collection of other techniques. *'Sage Arts': Really? Sage Arts? He has Iron Sand and mastery of Puppetry... this is unneeded *'Excessive Ichigo Pictures': Taking every picture you can that makes Ichigo look awseome in the manga and implementing them to your article is getting out of hand. One or two because they really fit your character is alright, but you have what... like 5-6? Again, please revise or I will be forced to delete--Hohenheim of Light 03:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) how do you edit your pics there so cool--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ok umm yea so can i use a biju for a character and if i can with one can i use well ok so do you wanna team up and make a strong group and your Negi Magi Fanon Wiki is it the kind that you can create a character on or the editing kind --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) huh ? no to with one the team up or Negi Magi Fanon Wiki--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) dude your seriously confusing me you will pass on the team up right? well ok hey can i create my own biju and jinchuuriki or can i use a already existing one--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 09:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 10:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) well it's ok it sounds about right--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 10:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Kaito How did you make or how did you got the picture of Kaito with the full body showing? I would like to know. Thanks! --Davidchola2 11:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Went back into your article Ahatake Kurosaki and removed an edit by a supposed "hacker" User:Dubscheckem22 where he left the message "HACKED BY LE REDDIT " and replaced all of the content with an image of Seinfeld entitled Whats the deal with it.gif ‎ Best wishes Heishiro Maitake 13:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, now quick question. I'm looking for a good spar using my character Heishiro against Hyōjin Hyūga. You up for it? Ah, well that's fine then. Need to find someone to test his legs against, --Heishiro Maitake 13:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC)